the rain, the park and other things
by spritzee
Summary: Susa knew that she had made him happy.


It was a lonely, rainy day when he first saw her.

He could see her from his window, which he had peeked out of curiosity when he had passed through his kitchen. If he were being honest with himself, he could have easily gone and told her that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He didn't because that would have been quite the strange introduction. It was almost as strange as the whole 'love at first sight' concept. He walked outside and saw her sitting on the steps of her house, watching the rain. In her hands, she was weaving what seemed to be a flower crown. Susa's eyes lit up, and he knew by this time that she would make him so very happy.

She was beautiful, though the dreary day outside should have been off putting, Susa still watched her, because at that moment, in his mind, she was the sun, radiating through the dark skies.

He walked onto his own steps, not minding the rain one bit. He smiled, watching her, now able to see her clearly. She was elegant, way out of his league. He was a bit startled when she finally looked over at him and smiled. It was then that he was absolutely positive that she was going to make him happy. She was beautiful, her own pink hair flowing down past her shoulders, making her look even more angelic. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure that they were beautiful as well.

She left at that point and walked into the house, and Susa Yoshinori had been captivated by her.

* * *

The next morning, he had started walking down the street, making his way to the park, and once he had reached it, he saw her again. She was sitting alone on a bench, and once again, in comparison to the dark sky, she was radiant. This time, he would say something to her. He walked over to her and spoke to her, finally, after tossing and turning, thinking about her for the entirety of the night before. She was even more beautiful in person, and he was a bit intimidated by her now. He had to say _something_, though. It wasn't polite to keep a lady waiting, after all.

"Hello, I saw you sitting in the rain yesterday," Susa said, smiling at her. She returned his smile, and he felt as if he had been struck by Cupid's arrow all over again. He hadn't felt this way since he had met _her,_ and that was too long ago. There was no way that this was the same girl, though he would admit that they did look alike. He hadn't wanted to retire from the basketball team all those years ago for that very reason- he wanted to make that girl happy, but here this girl was, making _him _happy. The girl was quiet, but Susa understood everything. In her hands, she was holding the flower crown that she had made the day before.

"I saw you, too," she replied. She was still smiling as she stood up and leaned forward, trying to reach the top of Susa's head. Susa chuckled and leaned down, allowing her to place the flower crown on top of his head. "You were watching me, but that's okay. You don't mean any harm by it."

She reminded him of her, and for some reason, he wasn't quite sure that he had gotten over that girl. Hearing her speak was like hearing the other girl, the one from Touou Academy speak. He remembered her- smart, beautiful. She was the basketball team's manager. It wasn't fair that he had never had the chance to catch her by herself so that he could properly ask her out. However, this was probably the chance that he had been waiting for, because this girl was a spitting image of Momoi Satsuki, the girl that he had fallen in love with in high school.

"Ah, sorry." Susa could feel the flowers in his hair, and he figured that it looked a bit strange, but he didn't mind, because now the two of them were walking together through the park. It was quiet, the only people in the park appeared to be the two of them. The girl was still smiling, and her kindness was something that had captivated Susa once again. The girl walked with him, talking and talking, until it was dark outside. He figured that it was probably best to walk her home now. The skies had been dark for a few days now, and Susa wouldn't want her to catch a cold if it started raining. He walked her home, and she smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and walking into her house, watching him leave from the window. He would dare to say that she looked a bit sad to see him go.

He waved and finally reached his own home. He walked inside, and he suddenly felt his heart beginning to beat quicker than it ever had. He placed a hand over his mouth and sank to the floor after he closed the door. He placed another hand over his heart, feeling the rapid pounding for himself. It was strange, the rush spilling over him. He felt sick, the room was spinning. His uncle walked into the room from the kitchen, rushing over to him when he saw the scene displayed before him.

"Susa? Are you alright?" His voice was panicked, his eyes wide. He lifted Susa up and took him to his room, placing him down on the bed and running the fan on high as he dampened a cloth and placed it on his head. Susa chuckled at him. It was nice to feel cared for, but Susa shook his head and sat up. He made the most serious face that he could pull off, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I think I'm in love."

His uncle smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Have you told them how you feel?" Susa swallowed hard, shaking his head. It made him feel sick and nervous all over again. But he had decided that since she had made him so happy, he was going to make her happy too.

Late into the night, he had made her a flower crown from the flowers that he had kept in the house for decoration. He could always go out and get more, because for this girl, he had to make her happy. He had to do something, say something to show her how much he cared about her. It was strange, honestly, to see that she was becoming so important to him after just one day of talking to her. But it was true- he did love her.

* * *

The skies were still cloudy the next day when Susa had decided to finally go out. He had been contemplating what to say to this girl for the longest time. He clenched the flower crown in his hands tightly, but being sure not to damage any of the beautiful flowers on it. It wasn't fair to him, how she was so beautiful- it intimidated him, to say the least. He walked up to her doorstep and knocked on the door, his heart thumping hard in his chest. She seemed to peek out the window before opening the door for him. She walked out the door and smiled at him again.

"For you," Susa said calmly, though his hands were shaking from his nervousness. He placed the flower crown on her head, admiring how beautiful the red roses looked in her hair. She smiled at him, and it was probably the biggest smile that Susa had ever seen. She was gazing up at him, her eyes seeming to sparkle as Susa finally removed his hands from the flower crown. He was becoming more nervous, but she took him by the hand and led him down the street. The path that she led him on was familiar, probably because it was the path that he used to take every day to Touou.

Susa could feel his heartbeat beginning to quicken once more as they finally arrived at the gates of the school. She turned to him, her smile still present on her face. Susa smiled at her, reaching forward and moving a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. He knew that his face must have been red, because she was giggling at him. "You're sweet, Susa-kun."

She was so, so beautiful, and Susa just had to tell her. He had to tell her as soon as he could.

The sun was beginning to come out for the first time in days, and now Susa could see her more clearly without the shadows dimming her radiance. She smiled at him, and the bell for school to let out had rung. Susa turned toward the school, and when he turned back around to see the girl that he cared for, she was gone. The flower crown had landed on the ground, and Susa picked it up. He was confused and hurt, but what did this mean?

"Susa-kun?!"

He knew that voice. It was just like the other girl's. Susa began to question whether or not any of the events from the past few days were actually real. Did he honestly fall in love with someone that was just like the girl that he had fallen in love with in high school? He was surprised, to say the least when she appeared right in front of him again.

"M-Momoi-chan?" He looked down at the flower crown in his hands and then he looked back up at Momoi, who was smiling at him. She was smiling at him in the same way that the other girl had. He leaned closer to Momoi, who seemed a bit shocked as Susa placed the flowers in her hair.

"Flowers suit you, but they don't compare to your own beauty, you know." He wasn't sure what all this meant, but Susa knew that she had made him happy. Momoi was watching him. She didn't seem confused at all, though.

She smiled at Susa, "You've made me so happy." Susa didn't think that there was any way that he had made her as happy as she had made him. He was positive that fate had lead him back to her. Maybe the other girl was an angel. He didn't know, but at this point, he was face to face with the girl of his dreams, and this time, he wasn't going to let her get away from him.


End file.
